The invention relates to a mobile lodging including a vehicle body for a trailer and having a plurality of adjacent sleeping cabins with dimensions that can be reduced for transport.
It is already known for a tour bus having a center aisle and rows of seats arranged at both sides of the aisle to use the seat cushions to arrange sleeping areas for the passengers in two superposed planes. The passengers lie next to one another in pairs, separated by the center aisle and curtains drawn therein (U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,822). However, this manner of partitioning sleeping cabins offers a place to sleep for only a small number of passengers.
It is also known to use the side sections of a box-type vehicle to erect sleeping berths adjacent the longitudinal sides of the box-type vehicle, with the sleeping berths extending outside the box-type vehicle transversely to its longitudinal axis. The box-type vehicle itself here serves as the floor from which the sleeping berths are reached and otherwise accommodates cabinets (Austrian Pat. No. 190,812). However, on trips where every night is spent at a different location, it is time consuming and cumbersome to erect the cabin structure each night outside the box-type vehicle and adjacent thereto, to accommodate the beds therein and the next morning to store the beds again within the box-type vehicle and to dismantle the cabin structures.